


fractured

by dewzazz



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M, Nathan is his own warning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, future simon plotline doesnt happen, set somewhere in season 2, simon is very perseptive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewzazz/pseuds/dewzazz
Summary: nathan young was immortal and needed cash, what could go wrong.





	1. soap buckets and nosebleeds

Simon Bellamy dunked his sponge into a bucket of soapy water before continuing to meticulously wash the brick wall of the Community centre. These bright red, crudely drawn penises were proving to be more difficult than usual to purge from the stone and the weather definitely had its part to play in their struggle. It was an unusually scorching day on the estate, the sort of day that would have been a blessing if it weren't for the small issue of what felt like endless Community service, no one was feeling up to the task. Shaun's cheery instructions from earlier that day rang through Simon's head, cheery for Shaun that was.

_"Right you lot, I'll keep it short. Shit load of graffiti round back, shit load of soap," he gestured to the buckets at his feet, "So off you pop, and off I pop for an outdoor meal and drinks on the estate with my beautiful girlfriend. Enjoy the weather." He smirked at them before heading off towards his car._

_"Wanker!" Alisha had called after his retreating form._

She was currently stretched across one of the tables on her back, earphones in, sunglasses on. Simon imagined that she probably trying to distract herself by thinking of a far more enjoyable situation. By focusing on the warmth of the sun with her eyes closed, she could be anywhere else but a grey, stone Council estate. Her orange jumpsuit was unzipped the whole length of her torso and tied at her midriff and Simon felt his eyes trail up her figure, the sun playing off her skin made it shine golden, Simon appreciated just how beautiful she was. Just as he was looking at her wild curls that were sticking out in every direction he noticed Kelly, eyes narrowed, turn her head towards him and felt blush creep onto his face wondering if she heard him thinking.

He subconsciously went to brush and flatten his fringe before stopping himself and turning back to the wall. He felt an odd shame bubble in his stomach at the surface of his nervous tick. Simon silently reminded himself that wasn’t the person that he used to be and tried to shake off the feeling.

Curtis, who had been working alongside him vigorously scrubbing the wall, stopped abruptly, letting the sponge he was gripping fall into his bucket with a splash.

“This ain't doing shit,” he grumbled, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

“I’m honestly impressed you’re still goin’ mate,” remarked Kelly. She was sitting down, leaning against the wall in the shade, absentmindedly picking at little weeds and blades of grass that were creeping through the cracks in the ground.

“I’m not one to give up. Especially if it's just cause of a little sun.” he replied, waving an arm towards Alisha’s lounging body.

“You should give up,” Alisha said, looking over her sunglasses towards her boyfriend. “It’s bloody fantastic.”

Curtis smirked and finally abandoned his work, joining Alisha.

“And hey, at least _I_ did show up.” Alisha slumped back down against the table.

“Hmm true, where is the prick anyway?” asked Curtis.

It was well past lunch, yet none of the gang had seen Nathan all day.

“It’s not like he has to travel far.” Curtis continued, nodding towards the center.

The comment gave Simon a twinge of guilt. Nathan had such a happy go lucky attitude about the issues in his life that Simon sometimes forgot he was homeless. The prospect of living alone in the community centre surely couldn't have been enjoyable, Simon wouldn't enjoy it. Yet he had never brought up any worries he had about it, he wouldn't know how to go about broaching any sort of serious subject with Nathan. And Simon got the notion that Nathan certainly seemed like the type of person who would hate the thought of others taking pity on him.

In fact it was as if the very thought of someone even _thinking_ of worrying about him summoned the lanky Irish man.

"Speak of the Devil." Curtis said. 

Simon could see the mop of curls on the other side of the fence approaching the group. Nathan seemed to bounce along as he walked, perpetually in motion and always full of energy.

"Devil?" He said, walking round the fence. "You wouldn't be talking about me and my," he paused and wiggled his fingers, gesturing towards his body, "Devilish charm." 

"What the fuck, is going on with your face?" Kelly asked as the group gawked at Nathan. 

A steady stream of blood was coming out of his nose and small bruises appeared to be blossoming round his right eye. Nathan wiped a hand across his nose and seemed to only just notice the blood. Simon could of sworn he saw him wince slightly before he barked out a laugh. 

"Oh this! Man that crazy bitch had a better right hook than I thought."

"A girl did that to ya? Why?" asked Kelly.

"Jealousy over my sexual prowess I'd imagine." Nathan stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Simon swore he could hear the sound of Curtis rolling his eyes. 

"Plus," Nathan continued. "I may have accidentally got her fired by arguing with her boss when we were on a date."

"Oh nice, very classy." said Curtis dryly. 

"So that's where you've been yeah? Leaving the work to us while you go get girls fired." Kelly said and smacked Nathan on the back of the head earning a sharp "OW". 

"Listen. You really expected me to pass up an opportunity of being out in this heat, swooping up all the under dressed ladies that flock towards me."

"Prick."

The rest of the group lapsed naturally into conversation. Yet Simon had strange feeling, that he'd seen something else flicker deeper in Nathan's eyes when he noticed the blood on his hand. But this sort of absurd thing is something that is not only entirely possible but an all too familiar situation for Nathan. So Simon shook off the nervous feeling, like he usually did with feelings like that, and joined in with the other's conversations.


	2. spindly

By the time Friday rolled around that week the weather had jumped from one extreme to the other. The heavens had opened, cascading a relentless downpour of rain over the estate. Shaun seemed to take pity on them today by letting them work indoors, this was almost definitely due to the fact that he didn't want to deal with hypothermia complaints and the paperwork that would come with that rather than out of the goodness of his heart.

They had been tasked with sorting through assorted donations that were to be sent to an old folks home just north of the Community centre.

This was an easy enough challenge, but naturally, they fucked around.

Alisha and Nathan were doing what could only be described as an ‘OAP fashion walk.’ She was decked out in a ratty old cardigan and a pair of bobbly woolen trousers that she’d pulled over her jumpsuit. Very reminiscent of the outfit that the 'virture virgins' had forced her to wear Simon thought.

Nathan was parading around in a matching blouse and skirt, scarves wrapped around his neck and a pair of spectacles perched on the end of his nose.

He grabbed a pair of crutches from the pile and hobbled over to Curtis, draping an arm around his shoulder when he wasn’t looking.

“I know you’ve been a good boy Curtis, would you like a little smooch from your Gra-”

“Get your arm off me before I take it off.”

The exchange left Kelly and Alisha cackling with laughter.

“What about you weird kid?” Nathan asked making kisses faces at Simon, “Want a treat from Granny?”

Simon quickly shook his head but didn’t have a chance to properly answer as Shaun was rapping his knuckles against the glass window of his office.

“OI you lot, get on with it yeah.” His monotone voice was slightly muffled but the look on his face was unmistakable as he glared daggers at Nathan through the rooms.

“Aye aye!” Nathan mocked in a singsong voice, raising one of the crutches to his head in a salute. Shaun may have been pissed off but his feeling of just not caring outweighed the situation, especially when it came to Nathan who he appeared to view as a lost cause. So rather than attempting to come out and lecture him he just disappeared behind the window, returning to his desk.

This had been a different case on Tuesday morning. Simon had arrived at the community centre far earlier than he’d intended and when he got inside he heard faint voices coming from the main office. Before he could actually think about what he was doing he found himself going invisible and heading to eavesdrop.

Standing just outside the office he was able to look through the gaps in the blinds and hear muffled snippets of the conversation that was taking place. Nathan was slouched in one of the chairs that was situated in front of the desk that Shaun was sitting at, and Simon could tell from his stern look that he was scolding Nathan for the incident the day prior.

It wasn’t the first time that Nathan had slacked off or been late but Simon supposed that there must be mandatory regulations that meant if these instances became regular the probation worker had to have a chat with you about it.

“...the police could get involved if you don't start pulling your weight…”

“...get it together…”

“...wouldn't your parents be disappointed…”

Nathan, for once, didn’t seem to be trying to bullshit his way out of the situation with lengthy stories and excuses. Simon couldn’t hear what he was saying but he kept his head slightly bowed towards the floor and just nodded along with what Shaun was talking about. As the conversation came to an end Simon could make out one thing Nathan said.

“Sorry.”

Before he up and left the room.

Simon was drawn out of his thoughts by Nathan chucking an old ladies bra at him from across the hall shouting “GO LONG BARRY!” and laughing loudly.

…

Drinks after a week of community service were almost always a given.

“Nah mate, if you think I’m gettin’ dressed up to go out in this, you can think again.” said Kelly as the group got changed out of their jumpsuits at the end of the day.

“Smart. This weather is too fucked. Me and Alisha are just gonna head back to her place.” replied Curtis.

“Ohohoho can I join?” asked Nathan wiggling his eyebrows, earning a chorus of “Prick” from the group.

“Ouch,” he said holding his chest and screwing up his face, “I’m hurt, honestly.” 

“And anyway, I don’t need your lots permission to go get drunk with girls."

“Even in this weather?” asked Kelly.

“Rain or Shine my friend, Rain or Shine. It’s always time to,” he hit his palm off his locker door for emphasis, “BOSH.”

“Make sure you don't get her fired.” said Simon as Nathan made his way to the door. Curtis snorted at this and Nathan stuck his tongue out at Simon shouting, "Fuck off Barry," before exiting.

The rest of the group filed out one by one after Nathan.

“If the weather isn’t any better this weekend, see you Monday yeah?” said Kelly. Simon smiled and nodded, waving goodbye to her. He never thought he would have a friend like Kelly, with her large hoop earrings and even larger attitude, but he couldn’t be more thankful.

Being unafraid to call out other people’s bullshit and having the ability to read minds really did make her a force to be reckoned with.

Yet despite her tough as nails exterior she was the first person that was genuinely nice to Simon when community service began and he wouldn’t forget that.

Simon finished doing up the top button of his shirt and pulling his jacket on before bracing himself for the cold journey home. Looking outside the door of the center he wished that he had brought a thicker jacket this morning instead of his denim one.

The rain was pelting down, hailstones falling at such a speed that they were bouncing off the pavement. _Truly raining cats and dogs._ It made him think of the storm, which despite having only happened a few months prior, honestly felt like a lifetime ago. He tried to pull his jacket round himself best he could and started to walk. 

Simon was over half way home when he realized that he wasn't listening to music like he usually did on his walks. Fishing a hand into his jacket pocket he cursed himself out loud, he was usually incredibly thoughtful of where he put his belongings but it appeared that he’d forgotten his phone back at the centre.

Thankfully the rain let up slightly on his walk back and not only did he find his phone but also luckily some spare change on the shelf of his locker that he could use to dry off his damp clothes and hair using the 20p hair dryers that the center provided. 

He had just finished patting his hair back into place when the door to the locker room swung open so abruptly that Simon found himself turning invisible involuntarily from the surprise.

Nathan entered the room cradling his jaw with one hand, the other shoved into the pocket of his black jacket that was covered in rain. His curly hair, even darker with the water in it, clung to his forehead in little spirals.

He headed towards his respective locker, clearly having not seen Simon disappear, unaware of his presence in the room. It would have been easy for Simon to reappear, he could practically hear the cries of “PERVERT” and “STALKER” that would accompany his appearance but something stopped him from doing so and he didn't know if that made him even more of a stalker.

Simon had to shuffle out of the way so that Nathan didn't bump into his invisible form as he opened his locker. He had never been this close to him before, perfectly able to view the tiny freckles that dusted his nose, the droplets of water on his face and the prominent bags under his eyes.

Simon hadn't noticed just how tired he looked.

He watched as Nathan retrieved a pack of cigarettes from his locker before clumsily closing it, popping one in his mouth and lighting it.

Nathan lent back against the locker before slowly letting himself slide down to sit on the floor and Simon found himself silently mimicking his actions, sitting a little away cross legged. Nathan brought his knees up to his chest as he continued to take deep drags of his cigarette, eyes unfocused and staring at the floor just a little past where Simon was seated.

It was extremely strange viewing him like this. Nathan always made sure that he was the person in the spotlight, holding everyone's attention by rambling on about one thing or the other, usually often downright crude and disgusting things.

As long as he was able to entice some kind of reaction, good or bad, he seemed to be content.

Simon was so used to seeing Nathan behave that way that he supposed that he always operated at that level of bullshit. But seeing him here was a stark difference. His whole body seemed to curl in on itself, like it had retracted each of its spindly limbs so that Nathan was taking up as little space as possible. The only sound coming from him now was his breathing and the sighs that he pushed out alongside the cigarette smoke.

This was the way he behaved when no one else was around.

 _Or when he thinks no one else is around,_ Simon thought feeling quite guilty. But he remained seated.

Nathan reached a hand back to his face and pressed two fingers against his jaw. His eyes fluttered shut and he furrowed his eyebrows in pain. Simon leaned forward just slightly and could see bruises cropping up on the skin that Nathan continued to press his fingers into.

He thought back to his nosebleed on Monday wondering if another girl that he pissed off had done it to him whilst he was out drinking.

Simon jumped back when Nathan flicked the remainder of his cigarette to the floor and pushed his hair out of his eyes, before standing, shaking off his jacket and beginning to peel his soaked shirt off. Simon felt his mouth go dry, unable to tear his eyes away as more of Nathan’s lithe form was revealed to him.

There were hickeys dotted all over his chest and bruise marks in the shape of fingers on his small waist.

Nathan turned to retrieve something from his locker and Simon could see faint scratch marks on his shoulders and back.

The minute his hands started to unbutton his trousers Simon bolted from the locker room, not even caring if Nathan had heard the open and close of the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo chapter 2, hope ur enjoying it. im on such a misfits high right now


	3. darling

Nathan let the water run over his shoulders and down his back. He scoffed bitterly as his thoughts drifted to his mum, it seemed that even the smallest things like having a shower would make him miss her. The community centre showers were always either too hot or too cold, the water would come out in a powerful blast or just a trickle and there always seemed to be the faint smell of mold in them. Nothing like the warm, clean shower back at home.

 _Whatever,_ he turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist, _I’m doing fine on my own. Better than fine._

He pulled on the same clothes he’d been wearing earlier having left them to dry on the radiator. _No point putting on clean ones._

He was meeting up with another regular soon. Older guy, late 40’s he suspected. He was shorter than Nathan was, with a head of thick blonde hair. Nathan didn't know his name and vice versa, didn’t need too. It was the one thing he didn't share, along with kisses.

He often wondered just how many of the guys he met up with were ‘happily’ married with kids, leading a life of perfect illusion. And Nathan was their dirty little secret.

Sick bastards. _Hypocrite._ He pushed this thought away.

Hopefully he’d make enough cash tonight so that if the group went out at the weekend he could join them.

Nathan inspected his reflection in the mirror. _Christ. Some of those fellas have a rough grip._ The mark on his jaw was red and he could already see spots of blue and purple bleeding into it.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to keep talking around the amount of marks that were appearing on his face in recent weeks, but if there was one thing Nathan could do, it was talk.

He’d tell his customers to be lighter as to not leave marks but some of them paid more when they were allowed to treat him rougher. Nathan didn’t mind, he was immortal after all so they couldn’t do lasting damage and it meant more money for him.

He was made for this.

**1 new message(s) from: darling**

**usual spot tonight**

The text flashed up on the burner phone that he’d bought with some of his earnings. He currently had three regulars and this is how they got in contact with him.

Each guy was saved under the name that they called Nathan the most to help him keep track. It honestly helped that he didn’t need to know their real names. He never really was good with names.

**2 new message(s) from: darling**

**wear something nice for me, yeah**

Nathan groaned but knew that he might get a tip if he complied.

 _Well I’m getting a tip regardless._ He snorted at his own joke.

It was kind of funny when he thought about it. _These guys have literally had their dicks in my mouth but they don't know shit about me._ He didn’t have money to spend on nice clothes to appease them. They didn’t know he lived in a community centre.

He had managed to pick up one outfit after one of his customers had complained that he never wore anything that showed off his pretty face. Nathan had replied, _“Can't improve on perfection,”_ which earned him a sharp hair tug.

He had it folded up in a bag, hidden carefully at the bottom of his locker under his other clothes.

Dark skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee and a white meche top that showed off his torso. He’d also bought some black eyeliner to smear around his eyes.

 …

The location was quite a short walk from the centre, just along the lakeside. It was an old library that they met round the back of.

Nathan arrived first so he leaned against the wall and lit up a cigarette. His teeth were chattering.

_Of, fucking, course._

It had to be the day that god had been pissing down from the heavens that he was wearing his skimpiest, coldest outfit. At least the rain had stopped, he willed it to stay off.

He saw ‘darling’ approaching him with a hungry smile plastered on his face.

“Oh, I see someone dressed up for me?” he spoke in a husky voice.

As much as he wanted to complain about the cold, he held his tongue. Running his mouth was Nathan’s specialty but he needed to do better things with it right now.

“Well when asked, I deliver.” Nathan spoke around his cigarette smirking.

The man reached for and pulled it from Nathan’s mouth, flicking it to the side.

“What did I tell you about these things. Rot your lungs they will.” He placed his thick hands on Nathan’s shoulders and began to push him to his knees.

“Looks like I’ll have to teach you a lesson so you won’t forget.”

Nathan cringed inwardly at the feeling of his wet concrete against his bare knees. _That’s gonna leave a mark._

But he looked up at the man who was holding him tightly and bit his lip.

“I guess you will sir.”

...

Simon lay in his bed staring at the ceiling.

He was willing sleep to wash over him but it didn’t come. The pale expanse of Nathan’s torso kept drifting into his head.

There had been so many hickeys. Who left them. Were there people out there who had hickeys left by Nathan.

He cleared his throat at the thought of Nathan leaving hickeys on his neck, whispering to him in his Irish lilt.

“Come on Simon, get it together.” he whispered into the darkness.

This was Nathan he was thinking about.

The same Nathan who called him weird kid, melon fucker and panty sniffer.

The same Nathan who thought that hand sanitizer should _“count as a shower as it's pretty much the same thing.”_

Sure he was attractive but Simon didn’t think about him, _like that._

Nathan was his friend, it'd be wrong too. And plus, he wasn't even sure Nathan was interested in guys. He'd never met someone who boasted about his escapades with women more than Nathan.

Simon tried to ignore the obvious coil of heat that was pooling in his stomach and rolled over in bed.

...

Nathan sat on his shitty little mattress counting the money he’d earned.

40 quid for two blowjobs, 20 quid for a handjob and extra 5 for the outfit he’d worn.

Job done.

He picked out the little stones that were digging into his knees, they were scuffed and bleeding. _Excellent._

For as tired as Nathan was, he was also incredibly pent up. He wriggled out of his skinny jeans before flopping back on his mattress, still half hard in his boxers.

For him, being a rentboy was all about pleasing the other person. He had to put them first.

And so, yeah he couldn't help that having a dick in his mouth and a voice in his ear whispering that he was such a pretty boy got him hard.

He was only human.

Well. Immortal and human.

...

Saturday brought good news.

**1 new message(s) From: nathan**

**drinks on the estate barry, get ur arse over here**

The club was utterly packed. Smoke billowed out of machines and fluorescent lights reflected off of the masses of people dancing and grinding.

Simon could feel the deep vibrations of the song that was playing through the floor.

It was reverberating around the room and pulsing in his veins.

It was almost overwhelming but Simon found that he actually enjoyed going out a lot more than he used to.

Most likely due to the fact that he now had friends.

He could see them all huddled around a table in corner of the club, his arrival earned a loud “AYYYYY” from all of them.

A hand smacked his back and he turned to see Nathan holding a tray of shots.

“BARRY, YOU GOT MY TEXT!” Nathan exclaimed like it was the wildest thing in the world despite them texting regularly.

“Yes I uhhhh-” Simon trailed off as he looked at Nathan’s outfit for the first time, “Are you wearing a-”

“A meche top.” Curtis finished for him, smirking. “He’s really embracing his title of being a prick.” Alisha laughed and clung to her boyfriend’s clothed arm.

“And here I am spending MY money, buying YOU drinks.” Nathan cried in mock offence, putting on a fake pout. “Looks like me and Barry will just have to drink them all on our own.”

“Uh I didn’t say shit about your top.” interjected Kelly.

“Looks like me and Barry AND Kelly will just have to drink them all on our own.” Nathan repeated, already fumbling over his words.

“Nathan don’t be a wanker, just share yeah?” said Kelly.

“Only when Curtis apologizes.”

“Over my dead body.” said Curtis.

“I think you mean MY dead body Curtis.”

“Don't tempt me.” This comment caused Nathan to split into a huge grin and shove the tray of shots down on the table, already too drunk to care about keeping up the charade.

Simon hadn’t offered anything to the conversation, unable to comprehend Nathan’s outfit choice.

Was he sure that Nathan did have the power of immortality and not the power to read minds.

Here Simon is, having spent the night dreaming about Nathan’s figure and here Nathan is, in a see-through top clearly designed to specifically destroy Simon.

“Simon?” Kelly snapped her fingers in front of his face “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah good.”

“Drink up then.” said Curtis handing him a shot.

...

Simon was awfully cute when he was drunk.

His hair, usually so well kept, was more tousled and wild. He'd undone quite a few of his shirt buttons to show the base of his neck.

Which was pretty bloody wild for Simon.

He had a blush sitting high on his cheeks and he couldn't seem to get this dopey grin off his face.

And Nathan decided to tell him so.

“You know Barry,” he hummed, looping an arm round Simon, “You're awfully cute when you're drunk.”

“What?” Simon asked having not heard Nathan over the heavy bass of the music.

Nathan leaned closer, his hot breath ghosting across Simon's neck as he spoke.

“I said. You know Barry-” but his phone buzzed and he unhooked himself from Simon.

He was just able to make out the text through his blurry vision. Not even registering that it was his burner phone.

**1 new message(s) from: baby**

**that top looks very pretty on u**

Nathan felt himself flush a deep red. His eyes quickly scanned the club before landing on the man who he knew as ‘baby’.

Early 30's, tanned skin and shaved head, sitting at the bar that was nearest their table.

Staring right at Nathan, smirking.

Nathan had excused himself quickly and headed towards the thankfully empty toilets, ‘Baby’ in tow.

He made quick work of unbuckling himself and pushing Nathan down to the ground.

And as he threaded his fingers through Nathan's curls, Nathan found himself closing his eyes and pretending it was Simon doing so instead.

…

“I gotta go to the toilet.” Nathan had said before upping and leaving abruptly, his Irish accent even more prominent when he was drunk.

That paired along with the fact that he'd just slung his arm around Simon and whispered something against his neck, left Simon sitting at the table like a bundle of nerves.

He had no idea what Nathan had tried to say to him yet he felt so flustered.

Simon’s head was swimming with alcohol but it was swimming with Nathan even more.

Was Nathan okay.

He left quite unprompted. 

Simon was finding it difficult to string two thoughts together, his brain felt fuzzy.

He decided to wait a few minutes before following Nathan when he didn't return.

And Simon had never been so thankful for his invisibility.

He pushed the door to the toilets open and felt himself disappear like a reflex at the sight that awaited him. 

Simon felt his eyes comically widen. 

Nathan was down on his knees with his hands behind his back. His lips stretched and shiny over the cock that was being repeatedly fucked into his mouth by the guy that stood over him. 

The older guy held him in place by his hair as he snapped his hips faster, quickening the pace. 

He tugged on his hair and Nathan's face screwed up in pleasure, moaning around his cock. 

Simon, for the second time in two days, quickly exited a room not caring whether Nathan noticed the door opening and closing. 


	4. hard ons and head wounds

Nathan sauntered out of the toilet 20 pounds richer.

“Where’d Barry go?” he asked Curtis and Alisha. With Kelly off dancing in the crowd they were the only two remaining at the table.

“Said he had to leave,” explained Alisha, “He looked a bit fucked, did he say anything to you?”

Nathan surprised himself with the pang of disappointment he felt over Simon’s departure.  

“More like did he say anything to him.” said Curtis gesturing to Nathan.

“Always the tone of accusation. Not my fault the little twat can’t handle a proper night of drinking.”

“Anyway we’re heading too.” said Alisha as they both got to their feet.

Nathan scoffed. “Come on, Really? The night’s still young.”

“It’s 4:30 in the morning Prick. Catch you later yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah. See you ASBO shitheads on Monday.”

“Ain’t got an ASBO.” replied Curtis as they parted ways.

Nathan wasn’t planning on stopping yet, heading to the bar for more drinks.

His movements were halted however before he got to the counter. He realised someone behind him had looped a finger through one of the slack belt loops on his trousers.

He turned to see a burly man, taller in stature than even Nathan.

“Sorry mate, can I help you?”

“Cut the shit, I know you’re in business.”

“Well alright. Have to say, not the strongest ice breaker love. Aren’t you gonna buy me a drink first, maybe we could _cut the shit_ over a nice candlelit dinner-”

“That’s some gob on you. You oughta be kinder.” He’d moved his hand from Nathan’s belt loop to rest on his waist.

“Do you want paid or not?”

…

With the club reaching its closing hours the man led Nathan outside to a sheltered alley.

Only a few dwindling groups of people remained inside and around the establishment and Nathan was happy to see that Kelly wasn't in any of them. Fuck knows what she’d say if she seen him.

The alley was dingy and cluttered in rubbish that was falling out of a large metal skip, the faint smell of piss hung in the hair.

“This is cosy.” joked Nathan, not earning any reaction from the man.

He pushed further.

“Is this where you bring all the young meat you find in clubs or am I a special case-”

Nathan didn’t have time to react as a hand covered his mouth.

“Blowie?” inquired the man with a stony expression.

“20 smackers mate.” replied Nathan when the hand was removed.

“Slapping? Choking?” Nathan noticed the way the man’s fingers seemed to twitch in anticipation.

“Kinky.”

“Answer the question.”

“If I’m getting paid. Get as rough as you want.”

The guy’s eyes darkened as he shoved Nathan to his knees, pulling out his already hard dick.

“Oof Steady Fella. Straight to business I see-” He was cut off by the taller of the two pushing into Nathan’s mouth at such a force that he couldn’t help but gag.

Nathan’s hands flew up to hold the man’s hips in an attempt to steady himself.

“Hands to yourself.”

He grabbed Nathan by the back of the head, pulling hard.

Nathan did his best to keep up with the man’s pace, lapping at his dick as it passed in and out of his mouth. The man stilled for a moment, pulling out with an obscene pop.

“Tired already?” Nathan looked up at him through hooded eyes.

“Shut up.” He pushed back in, quickening his pace.

Nathan struggled not to choke again, breathing heavily through his nose.

“You. Cheeky. Whore.” The man said in gruff voice, punctuating each word with a thrust.

He moved his hands to hold Nathan’s neck.

“This is where you belong. Down in the dirt.” His grip tightened.

The man had his head thrown back grunting repeatedly and Nathan didn’t think it were possible but he started to thrust even deeper.

_It’s fine. I’m immortal._

But Nathan’s head was swimming from the steady decrease in oxygen and he choked involuntary.

“Fucker! You threw off my rhythm!” The grip was released and Nathan felt a hard smack land across his face.

Then another.

Nathan let out a whimper and felt hot tears prick in his eyes at the sting.

_No way am I crying in front of this Bastard._

The 5th strike however was so vigorous that it caused Nathan to jolt to the side, head colliding against the edge of the metal skip with a sickening thump.

The wave of nausea that followed was so strong that he couldn’t help but retch up bile. He slumped down to the ground feeling an all too familiar pull of emptiness flood through his head.

Any feeling he had was replaced with white hot pain, searing from the gash on his temple.

“SHIT! FUCKING FUCK!” The man’s voice was muffled and distant, as though Nathan were underwater.

Sinking deeper and deeper.

Through bleary eyes he could make out the shadow scrambling from the alley, leaving Nathan in the dirt.

 _“This is where you belong.”_ The words echoed through Nathan’s head. 

The man hadn't turned back, hadn't hesitated to abandon him.

Nathan thought of Kelly, waiting by his dead body just to check if he was okay when he woke up.

Then he thought of Barry as he continued to bleed out. 

His most recent death had been 3 weeks prior. Balanced on a ladder in the centre trying to change a light bulb when an electric shock had given him such a fright that he'd slipped off and broken his neck.

When he came round he saw Barry blinking at him with wide, starey eyes.

He'd handed Nathan a can of coke, before stuttering out a  _"I won't tell the others you died,"_ and leaving the room.

Nathan would never admit it but as much as dying hurt, dying and waking up alone hurt more. 

His eyes drooped shut.

 _I’m okay._ He reminded himself again, before sinking into blackness. 

_I’m immortal._

…

Air flooded his lungs and Nathan let out a gasp, bolting upright.

The first three things he noted were, that it was light and he was still in the alley.

Nobody had found his dead body.

_Thank fuck._

Second, the dried blood that coated the edge of the skip was also pooled on the concrete next to him, swirled with vomit.

And third, the fact that he hadn’t shit himself.

He got to his feet and stretched out his limbs, moaning softly as his bones cracked.

Dying bloody hurt.

_Who knew._

Nathan buried all memories of last night before they could surface in his mind, shutting off any feeling that they stirred inside him.

He could bounce back from anything.

_That cheap bastard didn’t even pay me._

Luckily the club wasn’t far from the community centre so Nathan was able to make his way back unnoticed.

He subconsciously avoided looking in any mirrors until he’d showered.

Nathan combed his fingers through his curls rinsing the blood out, wincing every time they brushed over the closed gash that lay just at his hairline.

Keeping his head bowed he watched the stream of water run red and collect at his feet, before whirling down the drain.

Looking in the mirror he finally surveyed the damage.

The wound was no longer bleeding but it was an evident mark, Nathan brushed his curls over it concealing it slightly.

The man's smacks had left an angry red mark across his cheek and finger shaped bruises had developed on his neck.

 _Shit._ _He's done a right number on me._

Everyone had seen him after a death, they’d clock him immediately.

Especially Kelly if he didn't get his story straight.

 _As_ _straight as a cover up story about a dick in my mouth can be._

He smirked at himself in the mirror.

He could do this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this shit put me IN my feelings, its sad nathan hours baby


End file.
